


Victimized

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beating, Brutality, Death, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feels, Guilt, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Police Brutality, Rape, Sexual Harassment, Suicide, Survivor Guilt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina is drugged, raped, and tortured by Military Police. Who had previously sexually harassed her. She just can't seem to live with what happened to her.</p><p>(Trigger Warning: Suicide)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victimized

"They were just being guys. There is no need to be so upset." Hitch patted Mina on her shoulder, as a group of military officers walked away laughing. 

The men slapping each other on the backs believing they had been clever. Mina just stared on after them, trying to put her pigtails back in place, and trying not to cry. 

Mina had been minding her own business while looking over fruit stalls in the town square. Making sure that nobody tried pocketing any of it. When they had walked up to her and tried to flirt with her. In a most sleezy way.

"Oh look at that babydoll face!" One of them had said as he pinched her cheek. Mina jerked away from him.

Just to be grabbed by another rough hand, this one squeezed her jaw, making her lips pucker, "Not to mention those full beauties. I bet they feel wonderful...Know what I mean men?"

There was a hearty chuckle among them as they continued. All of their eyes leering. Probably undressing her with them.

"I-I really need to get back to work. I am on duty." Mina had tried to tell them. She conveyed to them with body language that they weren't welcome to touch her. But they didn't care.

"These are adorable..." The third one grabbed at her pigtails from behind, playfully moving like horse reins, and then roughly yanking them as his crotch rutted her ass.

That is when Hitch had walked over and told the men to stop 'goofing' around. Mina thought about how the guys in the 104th never 'played' around like that. They may say pervy things, but they would never...

The men just looked at Mina while rolling their eyes at Hitch. Before they walked off, presumably to annoy the next person they came across.

A hand was on Mina's shoulder patting it, "They were just being guys. There is no need to be so upset." 

"I have seen guys being guys. They don't act like that. That was harrassment..." Mina sniffled before stiffening her upper lip. No longer dwelling on what happened. What she was trained to do.

"To each their own I guess!" Hitch said over her shoulder at Mina. She was going to catch up with those men. Like they were her friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This had been Mina's third drink as she sat at the table with Annie. They weren't really old enough to imbibe. No one was going to say anything though. They were young people, putting themselves in a selfless adult situation. Simply put. They were all training and serving to die. What was a bit of alcohol?

"I need to go to bed. The walls aren't going to protect themselves." Annie muttered as she finished her mug. "Will you be okay by yourself? You seem a bit out of it."

"Yeah. Just a bit tired. We don't exactly get a break. Ever." The dark haired girl laughed. Which was partially true. There was a part of her that quietly said 'something's not right'. 

"If you're sure...Just make sure you don't leave the pub alone. This is asshole central." Annie said referring to the military soldiers. Mina just nodded. "There is always someone we know in and out of here. Go with them." Another nod.

"Just get to bed Annie. Everything is fine." Mina cocked her head smiling. A pigtail sliding from her shoulder down her arm.

Annie dipped her head to say 'goodnight'. She was a little blond dot as she walked out the door. The crowd swallowing her movements.

Mina began to feel dizzy sometime after her fourth drink. She wasn't a heavy drinker like Annie. Or any of the others. But she could keep up by pacing. This wasn't like her. Mina was no lightweight. All she should have was a buzz.

Was she drugged? Mina started to panic. She grabbed at the table as she stood. Her hands sliding as her body fell forward against it. As if she were hugging the surface. A few people next to her snickered.

She tried lifting her head to stand properly. But it felt like a sack of stones. When she did manage she swooned and fell from her half lying position on the table. Where she tumbled to the floor on her hands and knees.

Mina definitely was not simply 'drunk'. Her eyes couldn't focus. All of the things surrounding her and all of the people were multi colored blurs. 

Mina tried to cry and ask for help. That she was scared. But her mouth was dry and her tongue felt too numb. What was this?

"Someone come get this girl! She's fucking wasted. Probably needs help to her squad." The bartender shouted as he slammed drinks down at the table behind her.

"I will help her." A slightly familiar man's voice chimed in. Mina couldn't make him out. Just like everyone else, he was a blur with a voice. "Up we go babydoll." He said as he picked her up and shouldered her.

Babydoll?

A memory from earlier came floating to her.

"Oh look at that babydoll face!" One of them had said as he pinched her cheek. Mina jerked away from him.

No. Just no. Not him. What was going on?

Mina wanted to cry tell him to put her down. Beg for one of the patrons that he was going to hurt her. For them to intervene. Her tongue was still too numb to produce words. She could only drunkenly whine.

It wasn't until a breeze flowed past her face and she heard the bell on the pub door. Signaling he was carrying her outside. That she knew he was taking her somewhere.

"Do you have her?" The one who had pulled her hair asked.

The one carrying her, "She was too easy to get. But you know what they say 'simple things bring pleasures'."

All three of them chuckled. Just like earlier. It made Mina's stomach tighten. What were they going to do? Now that they had her? She tried not to think about it. It was rhetorical. She wondered about it. Hoping the answer would change.

"Where are we taking her?" The one who had smooshed her lips asked.

"The outskirts. So in case she gets rowdy with us. No one will be the wiser." The one who had pulled her hair said. He seemed to be the brains. The leader.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold. Mina's body was cold as she was stripped down to nothing and shoved onto a pile of hay. A horse whinnied somewhere near by. They were in a barn. And if she could have focused. She would have realized it was the Post. 

It was where the Scouting Legion traded out their horses when they came to town. So their steeds could rest as they visited. It was closed down at curfew unless you were a high ranking official. 

"Pl-please....I am sorr-ry" She struggled to get out. It was all slurred. 

"Well we're not." The leader said as she heard metal clinking and cloth rustling. He was pulling down his pants. There was a muted thud as he dropped them.

Mina's face was grabbed as a body was pressed against her. The man kissed her smooshed lips and she felt his erected flesh bumping against her slit.

This is where she finally mustered enough energy to cry and to whimper. Though her mind was still in a drug induced fog.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Mina screamed, her arms pinned down above her and the man shoved himself inside. Where he began aggressively thrusting into her. Blood leaking out between her legs.

"Shut up." He growled in her ear and bit her neck. Which made her cry out. He bit harder. Until he tasted blood. 

Mina whimpered. Between the pain inside her and the pain on her throat. She screamed again. And he punched her. She cried out and he punched her again. Mina tasted something coppery filling her mouth.

"Your pussy is tight. My cock is being squeezed..." The main groaned. "Just take it you little bitch. You little whore." He sped up his thrusts.

Mina's breasts jiggling. The blood from her mouth and nose streaming down her chest.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!" The girl cried. "LEAVE ME ALONE." She sobbed. Her adrenaline overpowering the effects of the drug. Finding her voice.

There was a grunt and a few quick pumps as he came inside her. When he got off of her. Mina tried to sit up so she could run. Two rough hands grabbed her by the shoulders. Mina's vision focused. Just long enough to see the man who called her 'babydoll'. Slam her on her stomach.

"We need to hurry. She screamed loud enough someone could have heard." He said as he pinned her arms behind her back, but his thoughts were directed at the third man. 

"I don't want to fuck her. I have fun in other ways." He said with his arms crossed against his chest.

Other ways? Were they more horrible than this? She thought to herself. She needed to get away. But the military officer was sitting on her legs, cock resting on her ass cheeks, and had her arms firmly pressed on her back. All she could do was scream.

Which she did as he spit on his dick and jammed it harshly inside her. She felt her anus tear like a piece of paper. 

"PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS!!!" Mina screamed and wriggled. He didn't listen to her.

The man held her down as he sat on her legs, humping her raised ass, and his other hand fisted in hair. Her body was scooted up along the floor and hay - as he thrusted in. As she cried out, pieces of dried grass entering her mouth, she spit it out. Just for more to enter. When he pulled out before thrusting, his body moving backward made her slide down.

Up and down Mina's abused body went as he fucked her. She begged and pleaded repeatedly. Only to be ignored.

He didn't last as long as the other. And came quickly. Making sure to slam into her extra hard as he did. She felt herself tear more.

It was the third man's turn to do whatever he wanted. He snatched her up by the hair and punched her in the stomach. The air being knocked from her. 

Mina was punched over and over in the stomach as she dangled from her hair. She felt a rib crack. Two ribs crack. The man hurled her to the floor. Her body skittered across the floor like a stone across water. She rolled on the last skip. 

Her chest heaving. Pain filled her body. She couldn't scream or even sob. It hurt too much.

"This is what gets me off." He chuckled. "Breaking women especially girls. Pathetic whores."

A booted foot kicked her. The fractured ribs making her wince as they were jostled. 

"Shhh....maybe I will hit you so hard. You will even forget your own name." He crouched over her, straddling her as he hovered.

His fists struck her over and over again. She was just about to black out as she watched his eyes close. And he made a pleased face as he groaned intimately. 

Sick bastard really did get off on beating women. 

One last punch as she gurgled on her own blood. Passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The next person who comments on my stature. I swear I am cutting their legs off." Levi stated blandly as they entered the barn. 

"You should really get a sense of humor. It may make you the bigger man." Erwin chuckled as his counterpart flipped him off.

The horses greeted them with cheerful whinnies and nuzzles. Levi rubbing his mare's snout and patting the side of her face. Animals were the only ones who seemed deserving of his affections.

Erwin had mounted his steed, waiting for Levi to do the same, so they could get back to the encampment. When he noticed a patch of hay coated in blood, a girl's clothes tossed about, and in a shadowed corner...an unmoving naked body.

The commander immediately demounted, rushing towards whoever it was. A questioning Levi striding behind him. When they got closer they saw it was a trainee. A female trainee. 

Only knowing that by her jacket that was crumpled next to her. Her back towards them. She faced the wall.

"Is she alright?" Levi asked as Erwin kneeled next to her. The commander's hand touched her puffy bruised side, where the ribs were broken. A small whimper coming from her.

"Go get help Heichou." Erwin told him. Only ever calling him that when he was being serious. 

"Please don't hurt me. I am so sorry." Mina sobbed.

Levi was going to say something, but Erwin glared at him. Making it an order. As he sprinted off to get help. He heard Erwin talking to her, "This isn't your fault. We are here now. You are safe." 

The corporal knew why he said that. It was obvious. She had been raped and felt guilty for something she didn't ask for. Anger welled up in his chest.

Mina cried softly as Erwin covered her up with his jacket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being found by the two heads of the Scouting Regiment. Mina was taken to a nearby clinic for treatment. Where Levi and Erwin stayed with her. Shadis had shown up. At first peeved that one of his recruits had done something stupid.

Mina could hear Erwin in the hall telling him in hushed whispers about what was going on. Shadis became quiet and then apologized for his angry outburst. Then asked on her condition.

The girl had a fractured cheek, three broken ribs, internal bleeding, and damage to her cervix. As well as her anal cavity. The medical staff saying she should be fine, but it maybe wise for her never to have children. How much damage was done.

They all knew she may never live to do so anyway - given she was trained to give her life to killing titans. 

"We questioned her the best we could." Levi said running a hand through his hair. "So as not to cause anymore trauma..."

"What did she say?" Shadis spoke solemnly. Prepared to hear it was one or more of her fellow recruits.

"Three military officers previously harassed her on duty in the square. Then she had a few drinks with a friend, Annie Leonhart, at a pub. Annie left to retire for the night. Mina ordered a final drink." Erwin began explaining. "Mina stated that she felt odd. Becoming aware she was drugged. She collapsed and was taken to the Post by the three men who..."

Erwin trailed off, leaving Shadis to understand what followed. 

"And the three military officers?" Shadis asked.

"She doesn't know who they are." Levi said leaning against the wall next to her door. 

Mina omitting that Hitch had been with them. She didn't want anymore trouble. Mentioning Hitch could turn it all into a circus.

"I see." Shadis' eyes trailed to her door. "Mina has always been so charismatic...I know I give her a hard time about it. But I hope it helps her to be optimistic. She will need it to recover."

Erwin nodded in understanding. Levi thought about how he ragged his fellow troops. 

As Mina continued to eavesdrop on them about herself. She felt tears roll down, Hitch's voice in her head, 'They were just being guys. There is no need to be so upset.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- A Few Months Later-

Mina had laid in bed and clutched at the pillow under her head. The physical trauma from that day had healed. There was no trace of it left marking her body. However the emotional turmoil was still very much fresh.

The thoughts coming to her easily. More easily than verbal speech.

'I hate living. Why am I still here?'

It was there every time she woke in the morning to greet her. It was there every time she closed her eyes to sleep to embrace her. She couldn't escape it. The three men owned her thoughts. The shadow's of their existence dominated her life. Along with Hitch's smirking face.

'Hitch revels in my pain. I am her daily dose of amusement.'

She hadn't seen the men since. Not knowing that once news got out what happened to Mina. That Hitch saw to them being transferred to another part of the city. Mina had seen Hitch nearly daily.

'One day they will come back. And I won't live to suffer through it.'

Mina hated that people knew what had happened to her. In public there were hushed whispers, sympathetic looks, even people in her own group treated her with pity. Even Annie. Especially Annie.

'I am a charity case. How depressing. How shameful.'

Annie had spent the first few weeks by her side, begging for forgiveness, and crying right along with her. Mina hadn't said anything, but she had hated it. She just wanted to be left alone.

'Are you sad for me? Or sad for you?'

She couldn't even have her monthly without it triggering an episode. Remembering the way she had been torn open that night. Then having to laugh it off as the other girls gave her those sorry looks. Annie holding her until it passed. 

'I wish I never bled again. I can't have children anyway. They stole that choice.'

Levi and Erwin had become fixtures in her life. They made sure to visit her when they were in town. She was glad for them. They had helped her and had taken up for her since then. But seeing them made all the pain flood back.

'My heroes. Are reflections of pain.'

The girl everyone knew was now gone. A new Mina took her place. A Mina who couldn't handle interaction with men. Even while being accompanied by a female. A Mina who couldn't handle the sight of blood or bruises. A Mina who flinched during combat training. Remembering being viciously thrown around. As a man got off to it.

'There is no place for me....I cannot be a proper soldier...and I can not be released from my vows as one...'

As she saw it. There was no other choice. No way to find a reason to live. All the ones she previously had were stripped away. Just like her clothes that night and discarded. Leaving her soul as bare as her body.

'I can be free. At peace.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mina! I know its our day off, but still, its getting late. Let's go do something!" Sasha knocked on the door. Annie leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Just give it up already. Sometimes she just needs her space..." Annie said. Allowing for 'Since that happened' to be implied.

Sasha gave the blond girl a look of disbelief, "No. She needs her friends. Even if she doesn't like to admit it." Sasha knocked on the door and then jiggled the handle. It was locked.

"Mina! Mina! If you at least say 'go away'. That will be enough to make me not worry." Sasha yelled at the girl to answer. There was no answer.

Lately Sasha had noticed how withdrawn Mina had become. Even going so far as to not show up for training at all. Shadis not even acting upset about it. Like it was an unspoken rule to let her wallow.

Sasha saw Jean and Marco walking down the hall.

"You boys. Annie won't kick down the door. One of you do it." Sasha said staring them down.

Marco blushed at the intensity of her gaze, "Is that even a good idea? Mina is probably sleeping."

"Who sleeps through yelling and a door being pounded?" Sasha dared him.

"I know a few people. Me included." Jean said trying to push past her. Sasha blocking his way. "Blouse don't be an idiot."

"You try to wake her up then." Sasha said not wanting to let this go.

"Will it get you to move?" Jean asked looking at her. Sasha nodded. "Fine." He looked at Marco who just smiled awkwardly.

Jean pounded authoritatively on the door, "Mina! Get up so Sasha can stop worrying!" He sighed. His own emotions coming into play. "So all of us can stop worrying about you!" More pounding. The door vibrating.

It was true. He hated admitting it. Jean knew that the girls tried caring for her. Were trying to be involved in her recovery, but even the guys had talked about her. Some even waiting for the day they could avenge her. Murder the men who harmed Mina.

More fervent knocking from Jean, "Mina! Please!"

No answer.

Marco looked at him concerned at this point.

"I am kicking it down." Jean grumbled.

A moment later. He wished he hadn't. As Sasha screamed and collapsed in Marco's arms. Annie had a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

In the center of the dark room. Mina hung from a rope. A shaft of light falling on her from the busted open door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
